<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The French Slip by WaldosAkimbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740665">The French Slip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo'>WaldosAkimbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quick and Dirty Good Omens Crack or Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Magic acts, coin tricks, houdini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale wants to show Crowley how to do a coin trick, only to be tricked himself! Fiend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quick and Dirty Good Omens Crack or Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The French Slip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tiny drabble of cute magic tricks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s called a French Slip.”</p><p>“Drop.”</p><p>“A French- hold up.” Aziraphale’s hand hung in midair, his eyes tracking over to the demon lounging on his settee with his boot on the ottoman. “How do you know that?”</p><p>Crowley worked his tongue over the tip of his cupid’s bow, wetting the spot briefly as he tried to come up with something reasonable, or, barring that, something insane. Enough to get Aziraphale off his case.</p><p>“I, uh. I hear things. You know. Have, uh. I mean, I did that brief stint over with, um, with Phineas Taylor, you know.” They had not gotten on well, but it was perhaps that gilding varnish PT Blow-it-out-your-ass was going on about. Tit. “Anyways, you’re bad at it and you should just – just – just put that coin away! It’s no good.”</p><p>“No good?”</p><p>“Nah. Maybe. Let’s see it.”</p><p>He held out his hand and waited as Aziraphale stared at the spot, then at his coin, then back at Crowley again before he came over and dropped it into the demon’s hand. Planting both feet on the ground, Crowley walked the coin over his knuckles and flipped it in the air, catching it quickly. When it fell back into his palm, it had gone from 10 pence to a pound. He held the coin up again, inspecting it closely, before he dropped it once more, scrambling to catch it before it clunked to the floor. Snatching it midair, he flattened his hand out again, only it was empty, and he frowned, looking around them. Aziraphale did the same, considering they hadn’t heard any distinctive bounce of metal on the floor. He stepped in closer. Perhaps it was on the cushion? They both twisted to look and Crowley put a steadying hand on Aziraphale’s arm only to lift it up and “pull” the coin out from behind Aziraphale’s ear.</p><p>“Sorry, yeah, found it. It’s fine,” he said, handing it back over to one delighted angel, who took it like he’d been given a rare treat. And he had, hadn’t he? With that little…?</p><p>“How’d you do it?” he asked, kneeling in front of Crowley, who had suddenly gone very quiet and contemplative towards the window, resting chin in hand and leg crossed over the other. “Please, you must tell me! How’d you learn it?”</p><p>“It’s not hard,” Crowley said, his words muddled by his knuckles.</p><p>“But you did it so well!”</p><p>“Yeah! Proper magic.”</p><p>“That was! But you didn’t use magic.”</p><p>“Did too.”</p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p>“You can’t.”</p><p>“When you’re lying,” Aziraphale reasoned and flattened Crowley with a fond look that made Crowley want to spit. Or turn a funny shade of red. “Come on, how long have you been practicing?”</p><p>“I <em>haven’t</em>.” But Aziraphale tapped the coin to his lips – disgusting habit, that, do you know where coins have been? In demon’s pockets, for a start – as though to say, <em>I see you.</em></p><p>“Oh, alright,” Crowley answered miserably, straightening himself out and taking the coin away from Aziraphale’s mouth before he, what, he ate it or something. “Hung around that one fellow. The one with the, you know, the bondage kink thing. Straight jackets. Strait jackets? <em>Straightjackets</em>.”</p><p>“You met with Houdini?” Aziraphale asked like he was absolutely surprised, which was a funny thing for him to do, wasn’t it? <em>Lying</em>.</p><p>“So did you!” Crowley shouted. “That’s why <em>I</em> did.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Yeah! He was getting chummy with you! And I…I!” Oh. Aziraphale was making that face. Oh no. “No. No no no. No!”</p><p>“You were jealous.”</p><p>“You don’t just ssssay it, now do you? You—” Aziraphale’s face continued. So fond. So smug. “You!” But he was defeated from it. Only one way out. With a deep breath, Crowley held out his hands and motioned for Aziraphale to do the same. “Right, fine. Pay attention, then. This is how you do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>